


The Wrong Kids

by OrissC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, High School, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Multi, Okay not really Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Underage - Freeform, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrissC/pseuds/OrissC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story isn't original it's been done a dozen times before and a dozen times after,<br/>hustler finds boy, they fall in love, and things get horribly complicated.<br/>I promise it's interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Kids

Cold, that's what it is, the water is cold and I'm hunger.

Note to self; have Tem to order Chinese when she's done with her john.

Why the fuck is this water cold we paid the rent we should definitely have warm water, it was warm when I got in I think "How long have I been in here?" I grab for my phone. 5:44, an hour and .... three minutes.

Damn Briar what's wrong with you, sucking all that dick must be dislodging your brain.

I get out of the tub, grab a towel and let the drain go. I love baths, in warm water of course, but taking a dip gives me a chance to relax. Being a hustler is a not a dream job, but when you gotta survive, you do what get you money fuckin' quick. And i'm not talkin' about those loose girls you here about who suck did under the stair at school and ask for a smooth easy hundred. I'm talking on the streets, in the cold and smog, trying to flag down some dude for a quickie so you can have something to give your pimp.

It's still cold. Why wouldn't Kieth turn on th heat. dumbass jacker. I walk down the hallway passing by Tem's room, everything was quite so i guess she must be done. knock knock. no reply. knock knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Briar, lil' bitch."

"Oh, come in"

When I get in it's a sudden rush of warmth. warmer than the hallway. She's dressed, must have finished early or something. I muddled over to her king size. and stretched out.

"Hey cover yourself up, Snow"

"Shut up. you've seen all my parts before." And she has we've seen each other naked more times than I can count, we were totally comfortable each other, and since the only covered was my junk by a towel that could double as a washcloth, was a testiment to that."So how was he?"

"Shitty, he was one of those kinds," I knew exactly what she meant, 'one of those kind' were those johns who thought they'd invinted fuckin' or something. "his dick was like five inches, and it took him like seventeen minutes just to get it up to the point were he could put it in."

"Oh my gosh no." i couldn't help but laugh. The walk-ins are usually one-minute men.

"Yes and i promise it was fucking horrible, he was pushing it in like some porn freak. Like he had, had sex twice, including with me, and he learned everything from watch five dollar porn with virgin friends, he was like a fucking gorilla, he just grunted and huffed like the whole time. I was Kimming it the whole time!" We almost stopped breathing, we laughed so much. I realised i was still butt naked with nothing but a towel cover, once again a very short towel, and even though her room was warm it was still cold enough taht i could catch a cold, and I can't afford to get a cold. "Listen i'm going to get some cloth and then we can order some Chinese from that place you like..."

"Da Ling's?!"

"Yeah, and we can watch a movie or some shitty reality TV show, ok." I made my way towards the door, backing away, trying to keep my towel up.

"Most def, i'll call, what do you want?"

"Just get me the regular, and anything i don't like i'll just eat some of yours."

"Whatever."

I got back to the hallway and the instant lack of warmth was apparent, i rushed back to my room. Thankfully me and Tem had rooms next to each other. My room lacked the warmth i was hoping it would have.

 _Rust must have the heat vented to the 'working' rooms, but whatever_. I got my pajama pants on, my black socks, and my 'Werid Trip' sweatshirt on as fast as I can.

It felt good to be warm again.

"Okay, I got the pu-pu platter, some dimsum, and some riiiiiibs." she sings that last part. Tem bobs her head in looking happy, perky, and peppy. Allota -y's but thats how she is. Am glad too, this line of work brings the worst out of people. I guess she's gradully, come to accept that she a ho, and that's that.

We waited forteen minutes, before the Chinese shows up. I open the door and prepare to pay for the food im desperately in need of, when my hunger is temporarily sated, well one of them. At the door is a rather interesting face, and when I say interesting I mean, it's connected to a head that's connected to a body, that's connected to an appendage I wouldn't mind suckin' for a minute or seventy.

"Hi your order's a pu-pu platter including shrimp, beef sticks, chicken fingers, pork rolls,  egg rolls with seaseme sause, spare ribs, and fried rice. Two boxes."

 He listed off the order, I'm sure of it. but his lips and teeth destracted me, _shit why am i fauning, say something, say something, you dumb shit._ " Yeah that sound right." _shit did i just forget the s in 'sounds'? SHIT I did._ He laughed, _good sign right? Damn why am I acting like a sprung 12 year old._

"Um, your order comes up to $20.45. Without tip, sorry." he speaking words again, i know it, but shit he's lips are just so soft and his teeth are so shiny, and can tell even though there's not much light. "Is that like a problem?"

Seeing I was in some kind of distress Tem went into best friend mode, and saved my ass.

"Nope, that's  no a problem at all. Twenty forty-five rite?" she'd gotten her purse and payed him.

"Oh, wait we need to tip you." I said. Thank god my fuckin brian was working again. "um, is a ten good."

"A TEN as a TIP, thanks but i couldn't take that much, a three's good."

_A TEN DOLLAR BILL? What was i thinking I don't even get tipped like that._

"No it's fine, you delivery guys never get enough anyway."

_It's fine i can make that back in 25 minutes, tomorrow_

"Wow, thanks, i'll have to deliver here more often."

"Yeah, I'd like that." _Shit, I mean **we** , we' d like that._

"I'd like that too. You guys have nice night."

"You too, byeeee!" _Too much umph on the 'e' Tem._

"Yeah, you have a goodnight too-"

"Jaelin." There's that smile again 

"Oh, ok, have a nice night Jaelin."

"And may I add, I like your hair."

And then he was off, down the stairs and to his car, _oh crap have i been watching him?_

 _"_ Yes, you have Snow, yes you have."

"What the! Was i talking out loud?"

"No, but i've known you long enough to know you, and you don't stare, and you've been staring. Wide eyed, must I add." she's already eating her rice. "And you were twiddling you hair. What's up with that?!"

"Oh, ah, sorry, but he was very..."

"Fuckable" she bit her lips for that one

"Most definately. You think he fucks dudes or only vagges?"

"I don't know, you wanna flag him down and ask him?"

"NO WAY! I'm just asking is all." A sly smirk krept onto my face

"Don't even think about it."

"What, I'm just thinking."

 

* * *

 

"Yeah just a little further down." i go down a little further, I move my tounge clockwise around his head."Auhh yeah just like that" i bob my head near the base making sure it stays in my mouth pretty much the the whole time, then slowly rise, i graze my teeth ever so lightly. "Oh shit!" that all wys gets 'em. I handle it with my hand and jerk him, making sure to jerk it in with a slight turn.

"Is this good for you Daddy?"

"Oh yeah it's definatly good for me, you like that big dick in your mouth"

"I love it, Daddy." _its not that amazing dude, calm the fuck down please._ I hate these "Call-me-Daddy" types, but hey guys got a make a living. It's not _that_ amazing but it is pretty damn good, his shaft was hard and firm and pretty thick, doesn't taste half bad either. I put his dick back in my mouth and lap at it, licking up the sides and everyonce in a while graze it wth my teeth, then lick it, to sooth the sensativity. Every now and then I make sure to grab at every now and then.

"Am I doing good?"

"You're doing fucking great. Turn over I wanna put this dick in that tight ass of yours."

I've had more than a few dicks in me, but all and all my ass is still pretty tight. I turn on my back and leave my legs up. He grabs my legs and pulls me forward, grabs my waste and pulls my ass to his face and gets to munching. I've got to say this guy knows how to use his tounge. He laps at my hole relaxing the muscle and works his way in, he puts his finger in my face, and works them into my mouth. I proceed to lick all over them and get them nice and wet. He pulls them out and works them into my hole and works his way pretty damn far. If theirs one thing i like about my job, it's this part. He worked another finger in, moving it around,and scissoring, trying to me open as possible while still tight and then he worked in the third finger, pulling in and out grazing the walls, and driving me cra-FUCKING-zy. I buckup curving my back, after he hits me in a sensative spot. This guy really does know what to do with his hands.

"Alright, you ready for this dick in your ass."

"Yeah, I'm ready, please put it in" _You don't beg for dick, you beg for the client. "Daddy."_

And does he put it in. He drops my ass, turns me around, so I'm doggystyle on all fours, positions himself and puts it in. I've had enough dicks in my ass to be use to the sensation, the problem doesn't lie so much in the length, but in the width, and his dicks pretty thick, which SUCKS. I adjust, none the less and take everything this guy gives me. And may I say I'm fucking lovin' it. He has what he has and he knows how to use what he has. He's pushing in and out gaining a steady rythme and I grab my dick to get with the pace he was setting. I propped down on my upperbodie, so my ass was in the air.  Guys love this, it gives them the impression they're railing you so hard your arms have stopped working. I gotta say that it may not have been an act. I gasp for air, loose for breath everytime he rams in he, I pant like I'm in heat. _Damn he knows how to use that thing._   He pulls out, the lack of pressure is instantly felt, and I even start to whine for it. He plops down on his side, then grabs my leg and pulls it in the air, so I'm full frontal realigining himself and the lack of pressure is dissolved, and i'm feeling him inside me agian. He grabs my dick and starts jerking me off with the same pace as he's plowing with and this feels damn good. My leg drops and I'm pulled back, so we're chest to back.    He pulls out again and lays me on my back, putting my legs on his thighs and holds me

He puts it back in and grabs me again, already regaining his momentum, and the heat in the pit of my stomach is growing steady, I'm gonna cum soon, and that's when he does what the 'considerate' ones always do: lets go of my dick and focuses on himself. he starts slaming into me faster, more spastic, he about to reach his egde. He pulls out. _Again, really? Whatevers good for you dude._  He works me from over him and works his way to my face and starts jerking off. Quick too. His balls hike up. "Oh, shit, fuck, im gonna ...i'm gonna..."  _gonna what fuckin' sneeze._ He cums on my cheek, my nose and across my mouth. It's warm and thick.  _High quality baby gravy._

"So how was that?"

"That was great." I said dreamingly with a drunk smile

* * *

 

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"

I'm washing my face with alcohol to get the cum off my face. If I have to walk into school with a brake out, I'm tracking that dude down and stuffing a cactus in two very unsavory places.

"What, i thought you said, he fucked you good?"

"He did but I hate, FUCKING **FACIALS!"** and I do, I really do hate that shit.

"At least he paid good, right? An easy six hundred for like twenty minutes."

"Thats not the point Tem, imagine if some one came on that pretty face of yours."

"Hmmm, good point."

 He was a hella good fuck though, one of my best first timers in a long time, a nice dick, a pretty face. I hope he turns into a regular. "But all n' all he was a good fuck for a thirty something."

"Not better than mine I bet."

"Oh really? What was yours like?"

"Tall, Dark, and Handsome, and has had definate practice with laying down the pipe, which may I add, he had plenty of."

"Ugh, that does sound like a good one. How much did you make?"

"A thousand."

"What, no fucking way!"

"Yes way, he was one of those big spender types." she did that 'From-Joisey-in-the-60's' accent. With the shimmy

"Shit, good sex and big bucks. You lucky biych"

"I know, I got that good good that leaves them running back." she said with a smirk, that one she pulls when she's done her job above and beyond.

"Shut up."I still couldn't help but smile, Tem aways knows how to make me smile."Tem?"

"Yeah"

"You remeber that guy from yesterday?"

"The limp dick from my five-thirteen?"

"NO, the guy who delivered the food, Jaelin."

"Oh my GOSH, **NO!"**

"What?! I'm just-"

"NO, Briar, dammit, if Rust found out you were even thinking this she'd, fuckin' kill you!"

"She won't, find out anything, because nothings gonna happen. So calm down. It was just a stray thought."

"Yeah, okay, just make sure, if anything it stays that way."

"She wouldn't kill me Tem."

"Yeah, but she'd put you pretty close."

I promise that, what happened back then won't happen again. Ok."

 "Whatever, go to bed, and good night." I knew she was trying to be tough but she was still scared about what Rust had done back then.

I opened my arms, and let her walk in, and I just held her. "It's not gonna happin' again, Tem I promise."

"Okay." I could feel the warm tears she was crying.

Damn Rust, for dragging her in this shit, damn her for dragging me in, and DAMN that bitch to fuckin' hell if she does this to anyone else.

"Good night Snow."

"Goodnight Tem."

* * *

I wake up with a slight ache, dude really strecthed me out.

I knock on Tem's door and go in, she still dead to the world.

"Tem, wake up we gotta go." She was still slung across the bed. "Tem come on, we gotta go." I said it more awake, myself this time, but all she did was turn over and make her self more comfortable. "Oh my gosh, we don't have time for this Tem wake up."

"Nooooo." she always gets whiney inthe morning "let's skip first period."

"As nice as that sounds, I've got a quiz that i can't miss, so no skipping."

"UGGHHHHH!"

"Tem, Wake tH **E FUCK UP!"**

"ALRIGHT, I'm Fucking UP!"

This is actually an average morning for us. Rust is our legal guardian, she has to keep the Child Service agents off her back, so we still have to go to school, but it's whatever, the guys are pretty hot and I like learning something new everyday. But that doesn't mean my ass couldn't use some fucking sleep.

Tem gets out of bed and mops herself to the bathroom to get ready, thank goodness she doesn't wear make up unless she's doing a job.

I start up the coffee, I don't drink the shit, but Tem loves it. She to hyper without it. 

I water it down.

But she's not a morning person.  

She's out in thirty minutes wrapped in her pink towel. So i make my way to fill the bathroom void, while there's still some warm water left.

The spray felt great on my skin. Nice and warm, to heat my cold ridden bones. I was sweating in my sleep, The first time in a long time, dreams of the past. I  washed over my body grazing over the scars on my side and shoulder. My Reminders. I rinsed off with the last of the hot water. Thank God, just in time. I wrap myself in the towel and grab the tooth paste, and brush, and try to remove some of the shat morning breath taste. I comb my hair, and run my hands through the sheer white that runs from my head.

"Come on Snow, we don't have time for you swoning over yourself in the mirror."

_Snow. She's always called me Snow._

_Rust kept me for my hair._

_My dad left me for my hair._

_My mom loved my hair._

_Jaelin said he liked my hair._

 

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing anything even similar to smut, forgive me for it being horrible.


End file.
